The Kidnappers!
by Meggie6077
Summary: this is a story of these girls who get kidnapped and are stowed in anabandoned cottage in the middle of nowhere. What will they do?....


The Kidnappers!

Chapter 1

One day I was walking home from school, the sun was shining and the sea was beautiful.

This loner from school was following me and I couldn't get rid of her. She tried to talk to me but I just ignored her.

The sky went grey and the sun was no longer visible. It started spitting and I got a bit wet. Then it started to rain a bit harder. I took a short cut through an alley.

It was dark and I got a bit scared. It started pouring with rain so I went to look for shelter. I found an abandoned shack that I sheltered under.

When the rain died away I started walking home again. I realized that I was late. I was supposed to be home at three but it had just gone half past.

I got home and my mom gave me a big hug. She said that she was worried about me.

She thought that something had happened.

I did my homework, bathed, ate my dinner and went to bed.

I woke up and same as usual, got dressed, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and made my lunch.

It was a nice day and there was a loud noise of children screaming and shouting on the field. I got to the classroom and my teacher was there. I asked her how she was and she said that she was really excited. I found out that she had just got engaged.

I was so excited when she said that her fiancé lives in Botswana, he had a better job then her and that she would be moving soon.

I walked home a usual and when I got home I told my mom that I was going to the park. I sat on a bench and thought how happy I would be when my teacher moves.

When I got home I was ordered me to clean my room. I did as I was told. I had to make dinner because my dad was feeling really sick.

I made two-minute noodles for dinner because they are so easy to make.

I had just finished reading the book Spud. It is so funny.

I decided to have a movie night so I made some popcorn and watched movies all night.

The next morning my eyes were blood shot and I could barely keep them open.

I nearly fell asleep in maths. It was quite embracing.

Chapter 2

I was on my way home from school when it started raining again. I phoned my mom on a nearby phone box and told her that I would be a bit late and that she shouldn't worry.

I went through the dark alley again but this time I wasn't so scared, until I felt an ice-cold hand move over my mouth. Some one put a paper bag over my head and shoved me into the back of a car. I tried to scream but nothing came out.

We were driving for what seemed hours but I knew it was only minutes.

In the front of the van I could here two men speaking a language that I couldn't understand.

The car eventually came to a halt. A big muscular man picked me up and I tried to talk but he just said, "Shut that stupid mouth of yours, you have no right to speak."

I replied, "I do have a right to speak."

We were outside this abandoned house. I didn't know where I was or whom I was with.

The place looked like a ghost town. There was not a person to be seen or a noise to be heard.

I burst into tears and the not so muscular one said, "You shouldn't cry your life is useless anyway." I replied, "How do you know anything about my life? By the way my life isn't as useless as yours."

He covered my mouth and took me into the abandoned house. There was a trap door on the floor and he opened it. A bright light shone out. The man pushed me down and said that if he finds out that I have tried to escape he will kill me.

The men left and I was all alone. I had to sleep on the cold floor and I had to use a bucket as a toilet.

I had the worst night ever. I was freezing, scared and I couldn't get to sleep.

I was thinking about my parents the whole time.

I heard a car, and then I heard the trap door open. It was the kidnappers they bought me road kill for breakfast and river water to drink.

I heard a girl's voice outside, and then the trap door opened again and they shoved a beautiful blonde girl into the smelly old room.

She looked younger then me but she had bruises all over her arms and slap marks on her face.

Chapter 3

I said, "Hello, what is your name?" She replied, "Hi my name is Sarah. What is your name?" I said, "My name is Megan. How old are you?" She replied, "I am eight. How old are you?" I said, "I am twelve."

We heard the van drive away.

We thought about running away but then we thought that we shouldn't because the men were in a car and all we have are our feet.

She wished that she was at home with her parents. When I saw her crying I got really emotional and burst into tears.

We heard a car and we both pretended that we were sleeping. We heard the door opening and then we heard people walking around. We heard knocking on the trap door but we didn't say anything. Someone walked in. It wasn't the guys.

Voices said are you children all right. We looked up. It was the police!

They took us to the police station and I phoned my mom and she was so happy to hear my voice. The other girl phoned her parents and they were so happy to hear that she was okay.

We said our last goodbyes to each other. She was going to see her parents for the first time in three weeks.

I was sad to see her leave but it was better for both of us.

The bad men got sent to jail and we were all glad that they wouldn't be kidnapping anyone for a while.


End file.
